The Anime Series
by Delusional Kitty
Summary: Drabble series. The boys have been having anime marathons, and now it's affecting their dreams. POV, shounen ai, references to other anime.
1. Cold Shower

Wufei POV, 5+2

Rating: T

* * *

**Cold Shower**

The bathroom door shuts behind me and I lean against it, letting my head tip back as I give fervent thanks to my ancestors for allowing me the most perfect sight in the world. Duo Maxwell, naked as the day he was born, bending over to pick up the towel he'd just dropped. Sweet ancestors, but the man has the most perfect ass in all creation, and I want him in the worst way. The worst, most wicked, most delicious way…

I swallow thickly and halt my train of thought. I'm so hard it's a wonder I haven't torn through my pants. I slow my breathing, trying to get my body back under control. I need a cold shower. Badly. Now.

I strip, quickly, and take my hair out of its tail. Stepping into the shower, I turn the water as cold as it will go and lean my hand against the wall. The shock of the freezing spray hits me, and I am glad for the bracing hand as I nearly pitch forward at a sudden shift in my body's center of balance. Eyes shut tight against the pounding water, I assess the changes.

My center has shifted a bit downward, toward my hips, and there's suddenly much more weight in my chest area. I'm also…shorter? Odd. I feel far too calm about this, but can't quite summon up a proper panic. Then I shift and realize that something very important is missing. Oh, sweet merciful ancestors, no.

My eyes snap open. I am greeted by wet, red hair hanging in my face. Another change. I glance down. My chest now sports a pair of fairly sizeable breasts. I stare at them stupidly for a moment before it registers. I've been turned into a woman.

I scream and bolt straight upright, breathing hard. The room is dark, just a finger of moonlight creeping across my floor. My hand goes immediately to my crotch, checking. Everything is as it should be. With a sigh of relief, I collapse back onto my pillow. I am a man. And I am never, ever letting Maxwell choose the anime again.


	2. I'm Late! I'm Late!

Quatre POV, 3x4

Rating: T

* * *

**I'm Late! I'm Late! For A Very Important Date!**

I glance at the clock as my fingers knot my tie with the ease of many years of practice, despite my rushed, frantic state. It reads 8:56 am. Crap. I was supposed to be gone more than ten minutes ago. I have a _very_ important 9:30 meeting at WEI on the other side of the city, and I'm running late. It takes half an hour to get there, and that's if the traffic is good. At 9:00 on a Wednesday morning, it is pretty much guaranteed that traffic is _not_ going to be good. Fuck.

Straightening my suit jacket, I check my businessman's smile in the mirror. Perfect. As I brush a few hairs into place, Trowa appears over my shoulder. Bless the man, he has my coat, my briefcase, and a piece of toast. He sticks the toast in my mouth, muffling my "I love you," and helps me into my coat. Handing me my briefcase, he steers me towards the door and gives me a quick kiss.

"If this wasn't such an important meeting, I'd make you even later," he murmurs in my ear as he herds me out the door.

"Damn it, Trowa," I mumble around my toast, giving him a reproachful look as I get into the car. Now I'm horny as well as late, and there's not much I can do about either.

By some miracle, the traffic is blessedly light, and my driver makes good time as I do some last-minute contract review and mentally go over my strategy for the meeting. I am actually rather looking forward to the meeting, as my sister Iria will be there, and we see each other far too infrequently.

I have calmed considerably by the time we arrive at WEI, my mind now firmly on business and not on Trowa's teasing. My watch reads 9:28 as I step out of the elevator and make my way to the boardroom and I breathe a sigh of relief. Just barely on time. I see Iria standing in the hall speaking to one of the WEI lawyers as I approach the door. She looks up and sees me, a smile spreading over her face. She excuses herself from the lawyer and comes toward me, arms outstretched.

"Quatre! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Iria, you look lovely, as always," I reply, smiling, as I step into her embrace. And then there is a poof of smoke and the world goes funny.

I am still in Iria's arms, but much smaller, and the ground seems far away. I can see my suit lying strangely empty on the floor, and me ears feel very strange. I look up at Iria to ask what on earth just happened, and see my reflection in her wide, shocked eyes. I seem to have turned into a rabbit.

"Iria," I hear myself say in a very calm, reasonable voice. "I believe I will have to cancel the meeting. I think I must have a fever, because I cannot possibly be a rabbit."

She starts shaking me gently, whispering, "Quatre, it's time to wake up now." She shakes me again, a little harder. "Come on, Quatre, wake up." She says in Trowa's voice. "You're going to be late."

"But I can't wake up. I'm a rabbit!" I tell her.

The shaking gets more insistent, and I finally blink open my eyes (when had I shut them?) to find Trowa giving me a strange look. And I have this odd craving for carrots.


End file.
